1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique of ejecting inks on a printing medium to print an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that eject inks from nozzles of a print head have widely been used as the output device of the computer. A quality-enhancing ink is typically used in such printers to improve the quality of resulting prints. The quality-enhancing ink improves the properties like color development, water resistance, and light stability, and prevention of a variation in gloss to attain the high picture quality of the resulting prints.
Ejection of the quality-enhancing ink may be demanded in a blank area consisting of blank pixels with no requirement of color development. The process of determining a required quantity of the quality-enhancing ink to be ejected in the blank area is undesirably time-consuming.